


Oh, Totoro

by kanjogirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker and Mako watch their favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Totoro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. I'd like to think Mako's favorite movie really is Totoro.

Mako bounces on the bed excitedly as Stacker comes in a Blu Ray case and an amused look on his face.  She grins as he holds up the cover.    
  
  
"[You have impeccable tastes in movies, Miss Mori.]"  
  
  
Mako giggles and takes the movie from him, running over to the player and putting it in.  Stacker chuckles quietly as he sits on the bed, laying in the pillows with a small sigh.    
  
  
Her favorite movie happens to be Totoro.  They watch it in the Japanese version whenever they can.  Or rather, whenever he can.  The service is weighing on him a bit more lately than he thought it would.  But all he has to do is come back home and brush off his shoulders.  
  
  
She climbs up on the bed and curls into his side.  He wraps an arm around her shoulders as the movie begins.  She sings along to the song and laughs at the same funny parts she always does.  Stacker smiles each time.    
  
  
Sometimes, childhood can be kept.    
  
  
Eventually, she falls asleep halfway through it and he turns off the movie, scoops her up and takes her across the hall where her room is.  She wakes up, groggily and hangs on to him.  He tries putting her down but she clings just enough.  
  
  
"Mako…"  
  
  
"You’re Totoro."   
  
  
"Really now?"   
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
"Then I think it’s time for Totoro and Mako to sleep."  
  
  
She giggles and lets go.  Instead of retreating to his bedroom, he eases himself down in the chair next to her bed.  He doesn’t want loneliness to be the last thing she feels before going to sleep.   
  
  
"[Good night, Sensei.]"  
  
  
"[Good night, Mako.]" 


End file.
